Тито Быстрый
(Тито Быстрый) – герой в Gigantic, который был представлен с первым анонсом игры. Официальное описание:https://www.gogigantic.com/en/go-gigantic/heroes#hero/tytotheswift :Смерть свысока! Тито – это крутящийся циклон мечей, быстр на поле боя и смертелен в ближнем бою. Питомец-компаньон Тито, Клык, атакует ваших врагов с такой же свирепостью. *Будьте неуловимыми, комбинируя уклонение с каждой вашей атакой. *Улучшайте Клыка, чтобы выискивать врагов или обходить вражескую броню. *Ваш Танец Клинка – это вихрь, способный отражать вражеские снаряды. Герой Обзор Умения и заряжают в два раза быстрее. | skill-l-en = Hits build crit chance and Focus 2x faster. | name-ll-en = Talon and Fang | name-ll-ru = Коготь и Клык | skill-ll = После попадания Клыком, Тито имеет больший шанс нанести (+50%) и бонус к нему (+10%). | skill-ll-en = After hitting with FANG, gain a higher crit chance (+50%) and crit bonus (+10% damage) for 5s. | name-lr-en = Synchronicity | name-lr-ru = Синхронность | skill-lr = При ударах по противнику, атакуемого Клыком, Тито получает +15 к (3 сек). | skill-lr-en = Hitting an enemy that FANG is attacking gives +15 armor for 3s. | name-r-en = Hidden Talon | name-r-ru = Скрытый Коготь | skill-r = Атаки с получают большую дальность, автоматически наносят и причиняют (40 ед. урона/сек, 5сек, каждые 8сек). | skill-r-en = DODGE, Lunging attack moves farther, automatically crits, and inflicts bleeding. (40 dmg/s, 5s, once every 8s) | name-rl-en = Evade Defenses | name-rl-ru = Обход Защиты | skill-rl = Скрытый Коготь наносит , если попадает по противнику в бок или в спину (+70). | skill-rl-en = DODGE, Deals extra damage if you hit a foe in the back or side. (+70) | name-rr-en = Encirclement Tactics | name-rr-ru = Тактика Оцепления | skill-rr = Попадания Скрытым Когтем уменьшают перезарядку Танца Клинка на 2 сек. | skill-rr-en = DODGE, Hitting with Hidden Talon reduces cooldown for BLADE DANCE by 2s.}} противникам, здоровье которых ниже 50%. | skill-l-en = Inflicts +50% damage on targets below 50% health. | name-ll-en = Predatory Instincts | name-ll-ru = Охотничьи инстинкты | skill-ll = Наскок наносит на 100% противникам, здоровье которых ниже 25%. Убийство врага Наскоком сбрасывает его перезарядку. | skill-ll-en = Damage increased to +100% on targets below 25% health.Killing an enemy resets the cooldown. | name-lr-en = Rake | name-lr-ru = Скос | skill-lr = Накладывает при попадании по противнику, уже истекающему кровью (75 ед. урона/сек, 3 сек). | skill-lr-en = Inflicts powerful bleed if you hit a bleeding foe. (75 dmg/s, 3s) | name-r-en = Swoop de Loop | name-r-ru = Прыжок через виток | skill-r = Тито прыгает намного дальше и при приземлении получает (+30% к скорости, 5 сек, -3 сек к перезарядке). Больше не атакует при приземлении. | skill-r-en = Leaps farther and gives a speed boost. (+30% speed boost, 5s, -3s cooldown)No longer attack on landing. | name-rl-en = Free as a Bird | name-rl-ru = Свободен словно Птица | skill-rl = все ослабления с Тито и позволяет ему избавиться от срывов (оглушение, запуск, прерывание) или паралича. | skill-rl-en = Cleanses debuffs and can break free from disruption (stun, launch, interrupt) or being immobilized. | name-rr-en = Spin Cycle | name-rr-ru = Вращение по кругу | skill-rr = Использование Наскока сбрасывает время перезарядки Танца Клинка. | skill-rr-en = On use, resets cooldown for BLADE DANCE.}} при попадании (3 сек). Кровотечение складывается до 10 раз (с 5 до 50 ед. урона/сек). | skill-l-en = Inflicts bleeding on hit. (3s)Bleed stacks up to 10 times. (5 to 50 dmg/s) | name-ll-en = Deadly Dance | name-ll-ru = Смертельный Танец |skill-ll = Если у противника максимальная степень кровотечения, Коготь наносит (+25% урона, 3 сек). | skill-ll-en = If a foe reaches the maximum bleed stacks, TALON gains a damage boost. (+25% damage, 3s) | name-lr-en = Cyclone | name-lr-ru = Циклон |skill-lr = Радиус попадания больше на 50%. | skill-lr-en = Hit radius is 50% larger. | name-r-en = Windborne | name-r-ru = Бурерожденный |skill-r = Во время Танца Клинка Тито двигается (+35% к скорости). | skill-r-en = Move faster during BLADE DANCE. (+35% speed) | name-rl-en = Hard Target | name-rl-ru = Быстрая Цель |skill-rl = Во время Танца Клинка Тито вражеские снаряды. | skill-rl-en = Reflect projectiles from front during BLADE DANCE. | name-rr-en = Windswept | name-rr-ru = Сметающий Порыв |skill-rr = Время перезарядки снижено до 6 сек. Оно увеличивается с каждым попаданием по врагу (+0,35 сек за удар). | skill-rr-en = Cooldown is set to 6s and increases each time an enemy is hit. (+0.35s per hit)}} , и накладывает (5 сек). | desc-en = Send out your pet to attack. Deals armor-ignoring damage and bleeds target for 5s. | ctrl = E/RB | button = e | name-l-en = Pounce | name-l-ru = Прыг! |skill-l = При попадании, Клык наносит 150 ед. , игнорирующего . | skill-l-en = On hit, deal 150 armor-ignoring damage. | name-ll-en = Gnawing Out | name-ll-ru = Грызи! |skill-ll = При попадании, Клык противника (-10 ед. брони, 3 сек). | skill-ll-en = On hit, cracks armor. (-10 armor, 3s) | name-lr-en = Ankle Biter | name-lr-ru = Кусай за ногу! |skill-lr = При попадании, Клык противника (3 сек). | skill-lr-en = On hit, slow enemies. (3s) | name-r-en = Unity | name-r-ru = Единство |skill-r = При повторном использовании, Тито телепортируется к противнику, которого атакует Клык (после этого, 'Клык''' перестаёт наносить урон). | skill-r-en = Teleport to enemy FANG is attacking. (Upon teleport, FANG stops attacking.) | name-rl-en = Celerity | name-rl-ru = Ускорение |skill-rl = После телепортации, Тито ''(+30%, 3 сек). | skill-rl-en = Upon teleport, gain haste. (+30%, 3s) | name-rr-en = Disruption | name-rr-ru = Срыв |skill-rr = После телепортации, противника, которого атаковал Клык (1 сек). | skill-rr-en = Upon teleport, daze FANG’S target. (1s)}} на задетых врагов (100/150/200 ед. урона/сек, 4 сек). | desc-en = Rush forward in a blur, bleeding all enemies you pass through. | ctrl = F,ЛКМ/LS+RS,RT | button = f | name-l-en = Easy Strider | name-l-ru = Легок на подъем | skill-l-en = +10% move speed and sprinting drains stamina 25% slower. | skill-l = +10% к , а тратит на 25% медленнее. | name-ll-en = Skirmishing | name-ll-ru = Стычка | skill-ll-en = Faster stamina regen while in combat. Out of combat health regen starts 2s sooner. | skill-ll = восстанавливается в быстрее. Вне боя начинается на 2 сек раньше. | name-lr-en = Pure Escapism | name-lr-ru = Идеальное Отступление | skill-lr-en = Lose debuffs when you dodge. (Once every 20s) | skill-lr = все отрицательные эффекты (раз в 20 сек). | name-r-en = Angular Momentum | name-r-ru = Момент Импульса | skill-r-en = +15% basic attack damage from behind and after dodging. | skill-r = Базовая атака наносит на +15% сзади и после . | name-rl-en = Precision | name-rl-ru = Точность |skill-rl-en = Crit chance builds faster. (+25%) |skill-rl = Шанс увеличивается быстрее (+25%). | name-rr-en = Battle Ready | name-rr-ru = Готовность к бою |skill-rr-en = +10% front damage reduction, additional +5 while attacking. |skill-rr = +10% к спереди и еще +5% во время атаки.}} Таланты . | clashRU = Время перезарядки снижено на 3 сек, если у Тито меньше 50% . | nameEN = Swooping it Up | skill = Swoop | descEN =SWOOP gives +15 stamina.DURING CLASH -3s cooldown if you are below 50% health.}} во время танца клинка. | nameEN = Equilibrium | skill = BLADE DANCE | descEN = BLADE DANCE lasts 50% longer.DURING CLASH +20 armor during BLADE DANCE.}} врагам, . | nameEN = Pet Projectile | skill = Fang | descEN =Fang travels farther (+10m) and has 33% reduced cooldown.DURING CLASH TALON deals +10% damage against bleeding foes.}} Советы История ::"Что я знаю о Тито? Всё и ничего. У меня есть миллионы историй об акробате с мечом в красном плаще. Одни – фольклор, другие – пропаганда... Но Тито долго не сидит на одном месте, чтобы история не приелась." ::— Утнан, мудрец и историк имения КаркарешGoGigantic.com - Tyto the Swift (англ.) Источники en:Tyto the Swiftja:Tyto the Swift Категория:Герои Категория:Ближний бой Категория:Герои за 5000 C Категория:Герои за 400 R Категория:Ассассин